disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roo
Roo is a character that first appeared in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. He is Kanga's 8-year-old son and Tigger's best friend (as well as Pooh's friend) and little brother. He is voiced by Clint Howard, Nikita Hopkins, Jimmy Bennett, and Max Burkholder. Background Personality Roo is known for getting in trouble, but he always learns his lesson. He takes great joy in discovering the small wonders in life. He is curious, fun, and loving; and he looks at the world in a loving and sympathetic way. He often expresses thoughts and feelings that make him seem wiser than his years. Design Roo is a joey who's height is similar to Piglet's. Roo has light brown fur and an upturned tail. The pads of his feet are a light pink, along with the inside of his ears. He has beady, black eyes and thin eyebrows. He also has a small nose and black mouth. His only attire is a sky blue t-shirt that he wears all the time. Finally, Roo sports two strands of black hair on the top of his head. Appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Roo makes minor appearances in the first two segments of the film. In Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is with his mother Kanga, as they are watching Christopher Robin fix Eeyore's tail. Roo is delighted when the tail is fixed properly. Later on, he assists in Pooh's removal from Rabbit's door, pulling at the very end of the line. In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Roo is seen momentarily with Kanga. They both see Piglet being blown like a kite by the wind, with Pooh holding on to Piglet by his unraveled scarf. Roo asks to fly Piglet after Pooh is finished. During the flood, Roo travels to Christopher Robin's house with Kanga and Tigger. There, Roo is the one to discover the bottle containing Piglet's message. Roo has a larger role in the third segment, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!. During wintertime, Roo goes to play in the snow with Tigger. At one point, Tigger and Roo bounce up a tree. Unfortunately, Tigger discovers his fear of heights, and remains trapped. Christopher Robin, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Kanga come to the aid of the pair. Roo jumps down, and lands on Christopher Robin's coat, which they were using as a net. But Tigger is only about to come down after some assistance from the narrator, after which Tigger promises never to bounce again. On the ground, Rabbit holds Tigger to his promise, but reneges after Roo notes how much he likes the bouncy Tigger. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Roo is a secondary character in the animated series. He features prominently in the episodes "The Old Switcheroo" and "The Bug Stops Here." In "The Old Switcheroo", Roo is trying to avoid a bath, so Tigger switches him with Piglet. However, Kanga believes that Roo is merely acting like Piglet. In "The Bug Stops Here", Roo, along with Owl's young Cousin Dexter, is being babysat by Pooh. Pooh takes the pair to see Christopher Robin, who shows them his science project, a bug. When the bug disappears, Roo must help Pooh and Dexter find a new bug. Welcome to Pooh Corner In this series, Roo is represented by a standard puppet, unlike the other characters who are played by humans in adult-sized puppet costumes. In early episodes, Roo is a toddler, and is usually seen either in Kanga's pouch, a high chair, or on the back of Eeyore or Tigger. In later episodes, he appears to be preschool age, and walked around more. He shares a song with Tigger called "Be a Buddy, Be a Pal". Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Roo stars in his own movie as the central protagonist. In the film, Roo, along with his friends is excited about Easter, which is fast approaching. However, Rabbit has decided to replace the day with Spring Cleaning Day, which he made up. While cleaning Rabbit's home, Roo finds Easter decorations, and throws a surprise Easter Party, but Rabbit is upset. Roo resolves to try to cheer Rabbit up. Later on, they learn from Tigger, who had spoken with Rabbit, that Rabbit had become upset after last years celebration. When the friends wanted a fun Easter, rather than the orderly one Rabbit had planned, they had chosen Tigger to be the Eastet Bunny over Rabbit. Roo wants Rabbit to be happy, and so he and the others try to make a plan to cheer Rabbit up. The begin to work, when Rabbit comes in, having had a change of heart, and Easter goes on as planned. House of Mouse Roo is seen as a guest. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Roo appears in many of the mini-games in 100 Acre Wood. The games he shows up in are Tigger's Giant Pot, Pooh's Muddy Path, Balloon Bounce, and The Exposition. In Kingdom Hearts, he is a big help in the Bouncing Spot page area where he helps Sora by catapulting him into the trees to get special items or Rare Nuts for Owl and he helps Sora with advice with Tigger's challenges. He is voiced by Jimmy Bennett. * Kingdom Hearts: Roo is one of Pooh's friends that he is looking for. * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories: Roo is one of Pooh's friends that must be found for Sora to complete the 100 Acre Wood. * Kingdom Hearts II: Roo is seen with Kanga and Tigger and also helps Sora with the others find Pooh in the Spooky Cave. He is also seen when Sora says bye to the gang. Disney Parks Roo is seen as a smaller meetable character. Gallery Toys - Disney - Winnie the Pooh - Roo.jpg|Roo cliproo21.gif|Roo roo.jpg|Roo and Tigger in The Tigger Movie lumpy.jpg|Roo and Lumpy in Pooh's Heffalump Movie Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Kangaroos Category:Kids Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon